Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) suits for high technology wireless electronic systems based on message identification. Using tags in such a technology is well known in the art. So far, these wireless systems allow a readable machine or RFID Reader to pick up messages hosted in the tag device. The readable machine transmits a query and tags respond with their identification strings (ID). The query contains a prefix. Generally, the readable machine identifies the tag device on which the identification matches the prefix. However, when more than one tag devices respond to the readable machine an anti-collision protocol is initiated for identifying tags that lead to the collision. In contrast, if no tags match the prefix, there is no response and the readable machine is not capable to identify a tag correctly.
Whereas the existing identification methods fit with a large range of applications, the necessity to use a readable machine for identifying unambiguously a tag among numerous ones in a limited radius is a major inconvenience which among other drawbacks limits the performance of the tag identification.
Moreover, the existing tags do not offer the possibility of picking up signals from adjacent tags located in the delimited vicinity for satisfying the volumetric tag identification ability.
Thus, it would be desirable to offer a new RFID device providing capabilities to offer a solution the aforementioned drawbacks.